There are many situations where it is desirable to have a highly portable flexible light transmitting device associated with a container, such as a wearable container primarily of fabric. Some examples of the many types of wearable containers include fanny packs, purses with shoulder straps, shoulder bags, back packs, knapsacks, and belt mounted pouches. Other types of primarily fabric containers that also can be enhanced by incorporating a light transmitting element include clutches, dopp kits, lunch boxes, and coolers (with or without frames). While there have been many proposals for such devices in the past, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,671, 7,270,438, 7,410,271, and 8,282,235, they do not necessarily have the highest visibility of the light source for a given cost or ease of construction, nor absolutely the best light transmission for a given amount of battery power, nor do they necessarily have great adaptability.
According to the present invention, a highly adaptable, relatively inexpensive, and efficient, portable flexible light transmitting device is provided. Because of its construction it can have many different lengths using the same light source, its light transmitting properties are excellent, and it can be made relatively inexpensively. The device can be incorporated in almost any type of container, particularly wearable containers made primarily of fabric such as fanny packs and backpacks, or in other types of containers such as clutches or lunch boxes. The basic elements of the device of the invention that achieve these desirable results are one or more LEDs, a flexible light transmitting band positioned immediately adjacent but not embedding the LED(s) so that light is efficiently transmitting from the LED(s) along the light transmitting element, and an external battery and circuitry. The lighted band is desirably mounted on a flexible/wearable container so that it is visible from the exterior thereof, and the external battery and circuitry are mounted within the container.
As in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 14/544,688 filed Feb. 4, 2015, the term “immediately adjacent” in the specification and claims means that an LED is directly aligned with an end of the light transmitting element (in this case a substantially flat band), is less than two centimeters away from it, and preferably essentially touches it. Also as in said co-pending application, the flexible elongated light transmitting element (in this case a substantially flat band) preferably comprises high clarity translucent or transparent thermoplastic polymeric material, such as thermoplastic polyurethane (although other high clarity thermoplastic materials, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,076, may be utilized). Desirably the polymeric material is clear, however it can have a tint (e.g. red, blue, or yellow) if desired.
The term “fabric” as used in the present specification and claims means a flexible cloth-like sheet material that may be formed into a container. Non-limiting examples include nylon, polyimide, polyester, wool, hemp, and natural or synthetic leather.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a light transmitting device comprising: a flexible elongated substantially flat band of high clarity light transmitting polymeric material having first and second ends; at least one LED mounted immediately adjacent but not embedded in the first end; a mounting structure which mounts the LED in the position immediately adjacent the first end; and electrical wiring extending outwardly from the LED and connectable to a power source. The band is desirably incorporated in a container made at least partially of fabric so that light emitted therefrom is visible from the exterior of the container.
For example, the container may comprise a wearable container selected from the group consisting essentially of fanny packs, backpacks, knapsacks, purses with a shoulder strap, shoulder bags, and belt mounted pouches. Alternatively the container is not wearable, and is selected from the group consisting essentially of lunch boxes, coolers, dopp kits, and clutches. The container preferably includes at least one zippered pouch, and the polymeric material preferably comprises thermoplastic polyurethane.
The device preferably further comprises a first printed circuit board including a battery operatively connected to the LED electrical wiring for powering the LED; and an electrical switch which ultimately, through circuitry, connects or disconnects the LED to/from the battery. Desirably, the printed circuit board is mounted within the container, and the electrical switch is accessible for actuation from the exterior of the container.
The device may further comprise a second printed circuit board operatively connected to the LED, and the mounting structure may include the second printed circuit board and at least one fastener which connects the second printed circuit board to the band at the first end thereof. The mounting structure may further comprise a heat shrink tube encapsulating the second printed circuit board, LED, and fastener(s).
The device may still further comprise at least one additional LED mounted immediately adjacent but not embedded in the second end of the band; a mounting structure which mounts the additional LED in position immediately adjacent the second end of the band; and electrical wiring extending outwardly from the additional LED and connectable to a power source.
Typically a flap of covering material is mounted over the band on the exterior of the container. The flap allows the passage of light therethrough but at least partially disguises the band when the LED is not energized. The flap is typically of a color compatible with the color of light from the LED (e.g. red or orange if the LED is red, but not blue). The flap is desirably stitched (or ultrasonically welded, or attached by adhesive) to a fabric panel of the container so that it holds the band in place on the container.
Desirably, the band is at least about one inch wide and has a thickness of at least about one-sixteenth of an inch
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a container at least partially (preferably primarily or substantially completely) of fabric having an interior and an exterior, and at least one fabric panel. The container includes a band of flexible polymeric material having first and second ends, and at least one LED mounted near or at the first end, and a flap of covering material mounted over the band on the exterior of the container. The flap allows the passage of light therethrough but at least partially disguises the band when the LED is not energized. The flap is connected to a the fabric panel of the container to hold the band in place on the exterior of the container. A battery is mounted in the interior of the container and operatively connected to the LED for powering the LED. An electrical switch, which ultimately, through circuitry, connects or disconnects the LED to/from the battery, is accessible for actuation from the exterior of the container.
The other details of the container and associated light transmitting device may be as described above.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a highly functional and advantageous light transmitting device, desirably associated with a container to enhance the aesthetics and/or functionality of the container. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from the detailed description of the drawings, and from the appended claims.